


After Battle Movie Talks

by a_salty_alto



Series: Avengers Assemble Month [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Scott Lang's trash taste in movies, after combat cuddles, movies - Freeform, watching Pacific Rim with your partner is romantic shut up Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Prompt Fill:Omg for avengers assemble I would adore you if you did Scott/AntMan and Hope/Wasp relaxing romantically after a long hard dayAnd I suck at titles.





	After Battle Movie Talks

**Author's Note:**

> So, in honor of the fact that:  
> 1\. We're getting new episodes of AA all month  
> 2\. The Old Team is definitely returning and  
> 3\. There's the possibility of that including Tony  
> [I'm taking prompts for AA related drabbles all month,](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/165951082295/avengers-assemble-month-okay-since-people-seemed) and this is the first one! More info in the end notes.
> 
> This fic referneces the [ Avengers Assemble Infinite Comic ](http://marvel.com/comics/issue/58517/marvel_universe_avengers_infinite_comic_2016_1) series (which I highly recommend, all ten issues are digital), which takes place between seasons 2 and 3 and is canon as far as I can tell. I only reference it to make fun of Scott's canonically shitty movie taste, you don't have to have read them.

The All-New, All-Different Avengers trudged into the mansion after a long, hard, fight against the Wrecking Crew and the new toys they’d gotten somehow.

Carol had gone off with Kamala to help with her homework, while Vision and T’Challa looked into the Wrecking Crew’s gear, so Hope and Scott were the only two people in the living room as they collapsed on the couch together.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Scott asked as he grabbed the remote off the table.

“No.” Hope replied grabbing the remote out of her partner’s hands. Scott looked up at his girlfriend and stole a page out of his daughter’s book with his best pouty face.

“Awww. Why not?”

“Because you’re just going to insist we watch ‘The Robot Returns’.” Hope laughed.

“First of all, that is an underrated gem of a movie, no matter what Tony says.” Scott said trying to get the remote back from Hope. “Secondly, I was actually going to suggest ‘Mamma Mia’.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hope rolled her eyes, “how about ‘Pacific Rim’?”

“That’s not very romantic. We can literally grab Vision and Antony and make a giant robot fight a monster in the backyard right now.”

“So wait, you honestly want to watch ‘Mamma Mia’?” Hope asked.

“Yes I do! I love ABBA, and I want to watch something stupid and romantic with my girlfriend after nearly getting crushed today!” Scott insisted.

“You nearly get crushed every day.”

“Yeah, and I want to cuddle with my girlfriend on the couch every day.”

“You are a massive dork,” Hope sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you too, does that mean?”

“Yes, fine” Hope offered the remote to him, “we can watch ‘Mamma Mia’, but don’t expect me to sing a long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm taking prompts over at my [Tumblr,](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com) and I'll write pretty much anything except smut (I mean I can imply it but I can't write porn).


End file.
